The Time of Serenity
by Shadow36
Summary: -CHAPTER 3 UP! Oh, Crap- Well...three kids are born...they have strange marks upon their forheads...what will become of this? BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! My first SM fic...what wierd stuff will I come up with...hehehe..
1. Prolouge

Hi! Please don't be too harsh...this is my first Sailor Moon fic. ^.^.....hehe.....I mostly do Inuyasha....hehe....he's so hot...*faints*  
  
Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!! OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!! IF YOU WANT TO USE ANY OF MY CHARACTERS PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU USE THEM!  
  
________________  
  
A Time of Serenity  
  
Prolouge  
  
_______________  
  
The begining of time...who knows why, when, where, or even how it happened...it just did. I'llgive you a moment to think about what I just said...........................Done? Well, it doesn't matter 'cause I'm going on with the story anyways. I guess it must've been fate. Well....this is what happened to a young girl......  
  
*************************************  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!", cried three very noisey babies in unison, "WAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"*gasp*....! They're beautiful! Oh Black Star!" exclaimed a raven haired beauty whose smile could brighten even the darkest of moods. Her deep sapphire eyes sparkled with curiosity.  
  
"Nani?" asked the handsome black haired, black eyed Black Star. (phew....too many blacks..)  
  
"They have....marks of somekind on their heads." answered Angel.  
  
"Hmmmmm.....it's just as I've feared." he said while shaking his head and pacing the room, "Just as I've feared....."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Will we ever find out what Black Star is talking about? What are the marks ontop of the babbies heads? Are there any more questions that I should be asking? Will you review? 


	2. 1 Crystal

Yes! Sorry that it's taken so long to update! I'm soooo sorry! But...Tomorrow I'm going to be off at 4-H camp for a week soooo......that'll be a week of no posting...but I'll probaley make quite a few chapters....I'll just have to type them on a computer soo......oh no! I've got to practice guitar! And trumpit! And piano! AHHHHHHH!!!!!! Oh, darn..this stinks...oh, well....at least it's a week away from Karate! ^.^'......  
  
----------------------  
  
A Time of Serenity  
  
Chapter 1!  
  
Crystal  
  
---------------------  
  
A young girl about the age of 5 is running around. Just then Trista comes out of her little house. The house is pretty big.....but not as big a the palace that had gotten distroyed because Serena just had to come and bake cookies. She might be a mom...she she stinks at cooking...still...  
  
The house is about two stories with a basement and attic. The house is greenish and the door is light green. When you walk in you're in the kitchen. To your right is the table and if you look behind you there is the door and if you go to a little right of the door there is the oven. Above the oven are some cabinets. And same thing below. If you go a little more to the right you have the sink. Below the sink are some cabinets. Above the sink is a cute little window. If you go a little more to the right on the counter there is the coffie maker ect. And a little more to the right there is the microwave. Now that is the end of the counter. If you go to the wall there is a door that leads to a bathroom.  
  
In the bathroom there is a sink, washing and drying michene and that is about it besides that the colour of the bathroom is all Spongbob.  
  
Now instead of lookin' right we're going to look ahead. And there is the living room. With a coutch, clock, T.V., toys, books, table ect.  
  
Now then there is the stairs. Go up them all on your left you have a bathroom, Trista's room, Guest room, play room, and not on the left but at the very end you have Crystal's room.  
  
I don't know where the basement..I just know what's in it. You have all kind of old stuff. Then the attic which in in Trista's room. You know you have that latch thing and you pull on the string and it comes down? Well...that's what it is. And there is a lot of stuff there too. Anywho.....  
  
"Trista!!!" yelled the young girl. She had short hair that went to her shoulders and purple eyes. She had a barely visable mark on her head. She was 6. She had on a cute checkered dress that was yellow and pink. Trista turned around. "Crystal! Where have you been! I've been soooo worried!"  
  
"Sorry.....but I found this!" Crystal took out a mouse. Trista stared at it then went as white as snow. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! CRYSTANNASTASIA HOTARU KUSHINADA!!!! GET IT AWAY!!!" Trista screamed. Crystal hugged the mouse and said that it was cute. The she asked if she could keep it as a pet. Trista was so scared that she agreed. Crystal jumped up with glee. "Yay!! Thank you thank you thank you thnk you thank you!!" she said fast. Crystal skipped into the house and Trista fainted.  
  
-----------in crystal's room----------  
  
"Yay! I'm going to name you squeakie!" said Crystal. ~squeak~ went the mouse. "Yeah! I like that name too Squeakie!" ^.^! Crystal put Squeakie down and fell asleep. Squeakie crawled and laied down next to her.  
  
---------------------  
  
Trista was pacing back and forth. Just then the doorbell rang. Trista ran over and opened the door. "Hi." said a very geeky guy. "This is for Crystannastasia Hotaru Kushinada." Trista took the letter and shoved some change into the geek's hand and shut the door in his face. Trista looked down at the letter. It was engraved. It had the royal signichure on it. Trista shook her head. "Just as I've feared." she walked up the stairs and into Crystal's room.  
  
--------------------  
  
Trista looked at Crystal sleeping. She walked over and lightly shook her. Crystal yawned. "Get up Crystal." Trista said. Crystal opened one eye then jolted out of bed. Trista looked worriedly at Crystal. But Crystal just shook her head like it was nothing. "Crystal.." said Trista. Crystal turned to her. "I got a letter today. It was for you. It said that you have to start your princess classes." Crystal stared. "And it also said that you went to the wrong planet. You went to Pluto and you were supposed to go to Saturn." Trista started crying. Crystal just started at the wall until the words hit her. Then she too started crying. "I'm so sorry Crystal..."  
  
--------------------  
  
Later that ight Crystal was trying to get to sleep....but she couldn't. But when she did...she had a nightmare.  
  
NIGHTMARE  
  
"Mom...dad? Hello!? Anyone!?!?" Crystal started running. Then she stopped. She opened the doors to her Saturn palace. When she walked in she saw a deafning sight. There was blood all over the place. Then she opened the doors and she saw her dad's dead body and her mom's too. She ran until she couldn't run anymore....she heard baby muisc....she walked to the door and opened it. She saw blood. And there..in the crip...was her baby brother's dead and cripled body. Kagome screamed. She ran and tripped over something. It was her older brother's body...Nash. Then she heard laughing......that sent a chill up her spine. She looked. There was Queen Byerl. And behind her was a shadow she couldn't quite make out. Then the Queen B. picked her up---  
  
END  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Hope you liked it. ^.^ 


	3. 2 The Sanction

Oh, yeah, sorry it took so freggin' long to update this story, to tell you the truth..eh..heh heh, I kinda forgot about it..and I can't believe I actually did!! *hits self in head with frying pan* @.@ Anywho, on with the story! ^-^!!  
  
(PS: PLZ READ!! WHEN I HAD SAID KAGOME SCREAMED, I HAD MENT CRYSTAL SCREAMED. I AM SORRY FOR ANY INCONVEINCENCE I MIGHT HAVE CAUSED!!)  
  
----------  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! TRISTA!!" Crystal cried. It was the third time she had had that dream in the past two days. There was just something so fimilular about that face, Crystal shook her head, as if to banish the thought.  
  
Cindi came in, "Oh my God! Crystal, are you okay? You're soaking in sweat!" Crystal looked down. She didn't know why she still called for Trista, even though she was like a mother to her... but still, 'I'm 15! I shouldn't be yelling for her...cuz I know she won't show up, and besides, it's been nearly 8 years...but..I do anyway..'  
  
Cindi groaned, "Crystal, what is it now? You've got your thinking mask on!!" Crystal sighed, 'Sometimes I'll never understand her...  
  
---------  
  
Crystal looked at her self in the mirror and flipped her hair once more, checking that everything was in its place. She HAD to be perfect, it was mandatory. As she applied just a little more make-up, she realized something was different, then she gawfed at her stupidity. The dress was too short! Crystal groaned and changed clothes.  
  
'Now this once I likies!!' Crystal twurled around in the mirror, her dainty, slender fingers holding up the rim of her dress. As she twirled (nope...still can't spell..my bad), the dress shone magnificantly, as if it held some kind of magic. The purple jewels, almost perfectly identicle in size, matched the colour of Crystal's eyes, while the dress shone a softer lavender.  
  
Crystal's face was perfectly shaped, for one of her age, she was the beauty of the school. Big eyelashes framed her round, deep purple eyes set straight, showing no emotion, but if you looked close enough, you could see the spark of determination she got from her real mother. Her delicate nose showed traces from nobility, as her full lips and stubbern chin.  
  
Crystal smiled in the mirror, the blush in her pale skin showed briliantly (oops..), as she took out her necklas. A silver dragon curled itself around a mood stone that was shining a brilliant (ha! did it!!) blue. She slipped on her shoes and twriled (darn..) herself down the stairway (slid down the ramp..weeee!!).  
  
Cindi stood, not happy at was she saw. "Crystal." Crystal stalked off, "Whatever..it's not like you're my REAL mom or anything.."  
  
---------  
  
Crystal sat, her face set straight, showing no emotion. She looked from side to side, nervously. This was a very importand time. It's when the parents of princes come to look the princesses over, to see if anyone of them is worth their son's respect.  
  
A few women came over and looked Crystal over. They had all smiled and approved. Crystal heaved an inner sigh of relief. 'Well..this isn't so bad..' Or so she had thought. (lol, jk)  
  
Rei, the queen of Mars, and one of the only priestess besides her daughter, Kagome, looked around franticly. "Someone's comeing!" She declared, her frail but strong voice pierced the crowd.  
  
Just then, someone burst through the doors----  
  
-------  
  
and that is where I shall leave you. Tata!! RnR!! ^-^!!! 


	4. 3 Oh Crap

Yep..yeah..  
  
----------  
  
The Time of Serenity  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Oh, crap  
  
----------  
  
Just then, someone burst through the doors..  
  
----------  
  
The guards came out from all directions and stood infront of all the royilty (oops..). "Who goes th--" The guard gasped and held his throute. "Can-I-" His eyes rolled to the back of his head, while he started gasping for air and hacked at an invisible hand, enetually chopping his own head off.  
  
Crystal gasped when she caught sight of the guy laying on the floor, his own blood pooled around him. She ran over to the guy and laid her hand on his chest, sending a purple glow into his body.  
  
'Hmm..that was fun..what! What is she doing!?' The figure thought, black eyes intent on the teen girl who was the most-- He shook his head. 'No time..' He thought. He growled when the man he had just kill rose up and took his head and plopped it back on top of his neck, where it should be and joined the others, while they gaped and them.  
  
The figure smirked. "So.." He said, handsome voice carrying the distance between his and the back of the room (hmmm..doughnuts...*drools). "You know sosery (grr!! How do u spell that!?) girl?"  
  
Crystal shrank back into the crowd. "Hey!! You!!" He yelled. 'Damn..and I asked her a question too.' "Get back her." He ordered, his clear, cold voice, cutting the silence like a thought cutting knives.  
  
Crystal slowly made her way out of the crowd. The figure stalked forward and roughly put his hand on her chin and forced her head up. He gasped.  
  
END!!  
  
---------  
  
Sooo..how you like it? Pretty good for me, eh?? *smiles* (short though..well..I'm not one for long chapters..but if you want me to, I'll try.. 


End file.
